


The sexiest

by Lenatoutcourt



Series: My son [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Teenage Yevgeny Milkovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt
Summary: Yev wants to make a bet with his father."I bet I can get a lot more phone numbers than you tonight. And when I'd prove it to you, you'll have to let me quietly end my evening with my friends and go back home to watch a show or something ... basically, continue your life as an old person and let me enjoy mine. "
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich
Series: My son [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536301
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	The sexiest

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by eightmonkeys' art (Tumblr)
> 
> This story takes place after "My son", but it is not necessary to have read this ff to understand this one.  
Mickey and Ian are now married and parents of Yev and Esme

Mickey growled as he scanned the different pictures his son had just posted on social media.

He wasn't one to spy on his children, but when the mother of one of his friends called to check that her son was sleeping at his home tonight, he realized Yev had lied to him.

He had claimed to have to spend the evening studying, but according to the pictures he had just posted, he was more in a club than in a library.

He knew that calling Ian would be too complicated and that it was better to fix all that before his husband returned from work, Mickey climbed into his car to drive towards the club.

Fortunately for him, Esme, his daughter was sleeping at Mandy's, so he wouldn't have to worry about her tonight.

Once in the club, it didn't take him long to find Yev and his friends, all noisier than the others.

According to the expression that appeared on Yev's face, the young man didn't expect to find his father in this kind of place.

"Dad- Why are you here?"

"I ask you the same question?"

Yev looked down, embarrassed by his father's presence and the murmurs shared by his friends.

"Come back home before I get angry!"

"It's not fair! I have the right to have fun! You're old and wrinkled so you don't care "

"What am I?!?"

Not getting an answer from his son, Mickey turned to his friends before asking.

"What am I?!?"

"I don't think you're old, Mister Milkovich." Alex, Yev's best friend, quickly affirmed.

Even if his size didn't let it appear, he was shy and preferred to avoid tense situations like the one in front of him.

Yev turned to his friend, looking angrily at what seemed like a betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that! Your father is much younger than my old man! "

Yev turned back to his father, his eyes full of defiance, angry at the thought of being treated like a child next to his friends.

"He may be younger, but it's still an old man with a wrinkled ass."

Yev knew he would get a big punishment for talking about his father like this, but being deprived of dessert or outing, even for a month was well worth the grimace on his father's face.

"Wrinkled ass?!?" Mickey growled as he approached his son before adding.

"I'm sure the old man with the wrinkled ass would be more successful than you and your stupid hairstyle!"

More than once Mickey had told him to cut his hair, but he had never agreed to cooperate.

"Do you wanna bet?" He finally offered, reaching out to his father.

"Bet what?"

"I bet I can get a lot more phone numbers than you tonight. And when I'd prove it to you, you'll have to let me quietly end my evening with my friends and go back home to watch a show or something ... basically, continue your life as an old person and let me enjoy mine. "

Now he was certain, if his father didn't bring him back immediately at home by the skean of the ass, he would have the worst punishment ever.

Contrary to what he had imagined, his father accepted without flinching.

  
  


*-*-*

"Admit your defeat looser."

Mickey couldn't repress the smile he now proudly displayed. 

He definitely enjoyed the fact his son had lamentably lost their bet, and that he was still able to please.

"You cheated!" Yev growled, looking for the slightest excuse to avoid the shame of losing against his father.

The murmurings of his friends worsened all the more and he turned to them with a threatening air to try to silence them.

He froze on the spot after turning to his father.

"What? Are you stuck because your old dad is sexier than you? " Mickey amused himself.

A throat clearing behind him made him understand that he should never have asked such a question. He was certain who he was before he even turned around.

"I can explain everything." He promised, facing Ian.

His husband didn't seem convinced by his statement and looked at him with a raised eyebrow before asking.

"You can explain to me why my son who is supposed to be studying with friends is in a club and why one of my colleagues sent me a picture of my husband flirting with an old lady in the same club? "

"The kid thought I was an old man with a wrinkled ass." Mickey said in a whisper before trying to understand his husband's reaction.

"And you offer him a bet?" Ian questioned his son.

"How do you know?" 

"I know you too well both ... But you know what, you're both wrong."

"What do you mean ?!" growled Mickey, disturbed by Ian's reaction.

"The sexiest here is me. And I'll prove it to you." he said smiling proudly.

* - * - *

Losing the bet against his father was already one thing, but losing that bet against his other father was even more depressing. Especially when all his friends began to sing their praises before him.

Mickey didn't really like to see him flirting with everyone in front of him, but he knew he deserved such punishment and if he allowed himself to stop him, Ian would push the punishment even further.

"Now that I've shown you all that I'm the sexiest of us three, I want Yev to go back to Alex and this time really to review."

"But-"

"There is no but. And I want proof. And don't think that you'll escape to your punishment. Now go! "

Yev was too happy to leave the room, quickly followed by his friends visibly smug with admiration of their friend's fathers.

Ian then turned to Mickey before getting closer to him and whispering.

"I have no doubt that you're the sexiest here, but I couldn't admit it in front of Yev especially not after what you dared to do ..."

He finished sticking their two bodies against each other before whispering against Mickey's ear.

"So far your behavior deserves a good punishment ..."

By feeling Ian's hand grip his ass, Mickey had no doubt about the pleasure he will get from such a punishment.


End file.
